


Rumor Has It...

by Joelcoxriley



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Drunk Gaspard, Drunkenness, F/M, Failed humor, Gaspard de Chalons - Freeform, Heirs, Masks, Oaths & Vows, Orlais, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Orlesians, Personal Sacrifice, Political Marriage, Politics, Sacrifice, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Trolling Gaspard, Vampires, When Your Mother is a Shrew, husband, talk of children, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Political marriages are awkward. Marrying a man you never met is even more awkward. And when that man is Gaspard de Chalons, the situation is even worse. Unfortunately for Shealyne, she has a secret that needs to be revealed. Fortunately for her, Orlesians have a different way of thinking than the rest of Thedas. Only in Orlais is insanity sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream with failed humor. Shealyne belongs to me, and is a TES OC. I assume my subconscious paired them up because they are both French. Might make a far more serious story, since writing politics is fun.

"Shealyne de Suaveterre was a woman of youthful appearance and delicate frame, face gaunt and skin pale with blood kissed hair. Her appearance was anything but intimidating or experienced, yet here the young woman found herself locked in a political marriage. The marriage, however, was not to just anyone.

Her husband was Gaspard de Chalons.

Shealyne did not cry, nor mourn, nor fret over her sudden and unwanted marriage. The woman was far from a child, and therefore did not act as such. Rather, the eldest Suaveterre daughter accepted the fact that she was now wed to the true heir of Orlais. Not only did she accept that fact, but she had also taken the ceremonious vows seriously, regardless if her husband did the same.

Any type of communication between the coupling was formal, each testing the other and pushing boundaries, learning what was acceptable, and what was not. The pair had, after all, never even laid eyes upon each other until the day of their union, much less knew anything of the other-more so Gaspard towards Shealyne.

Despite the lack of history of one another-more so personal-Shealyne sought to simply make their marriage work on agreeable terms, and only asked that respect be granted to her. Since Shealyne did not know of the man's romantic history-to which she no doubt believed Gaspard had obtained many lovers with his status-she stated that she sought no quarrel were he to have a lover, even more so were the lover present before the union. After all, who was Shealyne de Suaveterre to hinder a man so powerful and held in high regard? Certainly not she. Emotions held no weight in arranged marriages.

Indeed, were Shealyne to even choose, she would not be married. When she was but a girl of eighteen, the woman became a stowaway in order to avoid a previous marriage. She had survived on her own for many years, before guilt caused her to try and reunite with her shrew of a mother. That was when Shealyne discovered she had a younger sister, and had promptly been disowned. The next thing the woman knew was that she was suddenly back in her mother's fold, only to be married shortly the next day after just arriving in Orlais from Tevinter.

She should have known Mother would only welcome her back into her good graces-if 'good graces' could be translated into 'barely tolerating your presence'-so long as Shealyne could be useful in advancing the Sauveterre House in power. As such, Shealyne concluded her mother was a bitch.

In fact, the political marriage had all but destroyed Shealyne's relationship with her children. Her daughter of sixteen was the bastard lovechild of two noble houses-the father ironically having been her original betrothed's cousin. Who was also disowned by his house. Making Shealyne's daughter a social reject among the houses. And among the nobility as a whole. However, due to the girl's blood, Elisabeth-Shealyne's mother of sixty-made no error as to allow loose ends, fearing the marriage of her eldest daughter to Gaspard would elevate her granddaughter's marital status and allow rival houses to gain closer access to the throne. So Runa was forced by Elisabeth to join the Chantry and be a cloistered Sister. And promptly ignored by both houses as if she never existed.

Shealyne's older twin sons did not escape the wrath of their grandmother, either. Though her sons were of no social standing due to their father being a mere farmer, they almost suffered the same fate as their younger sister. Perhaps that punishment would have been kinder. While the twins are largely tolerated and ignored, Elisabeth would never let their inferior breeding go, and would chastise both her daughter and the twins mercilessly, and often in public. Shealyne refused to have her sons taken away like her daughter, and in order to both keep them near her and away from her prying mother, enlisted them in the military.

The brothers were well suited for combat, the brash twin often jumping headfirst into the fray with a mace in hand, which he had affectionately named T'nuc Layor. Her other son was far less enthusiastic about separating brains from skulls.

Yes, if it were to Shealyne, she would not be married. The woman had absolutely no idea how Elisabeth even managed to pair her with such a man, but imagined it involved bruised knees, a stiff jaw and a lost gag reflex.

Despite not seeking a martial union, Shealyne was intent on making the relationship as smooth as possible. She did not want the sacrifices of her children to be in vain, voluntarily or no.

And so she tried to make the marriage work, and to her surprise, found she and Gaspard were at least compatible in working together. It was simple things that formed a sort of matrimonial bond. And from these simple things arose a very important topic that would make or break the union: children.

The woman did not specifically remember how the topic arose, but it did one night whilst the pair were seemingly talking about anything and everything. Just talked, a sincere, casual conversation of opinions, likes, and dislikes whilst Shealyne read a book and Gaspard indulged in wine by the fireplace.

Somehow, the topic had come up, and it was a conversation that filled Shealyne with the most terror. Not because she could not have children-her three were proof enough-but rather because conception was made far more difficult due to her illness. Which technically was the main topic of their conversation. When questioned, Shealyne was reluctant to inform her husband, fearing his reaction. Yet, she had chosen to not only respect their union, but to respect the Grand Duke as well, and informed him of her illness.

Shealyne informed Gaspard she was a vampire.

And Gaspard laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Partly because he found it ridiculous, and partly because he was drunk.

Shealyne blinked, and the laughing stopped.

Chalon's face burned in rage, and the Suaveterre feared the man's wrath for her honesty. Yet the Duke acted not, but rather dwelt and thought on the matter, and cursed. Shealyne had now felt ashamed for failing in her marriage by being a beast, and inquired if she were to be executed.

The man said no, for she had not once endangered his life despite her nature.

Shealyne inquired if their marriage were to be annulled.

Once more, the Grand Duke said no, for she had been honest.

The Suaveterre asked if he were angered by her condition.

Gaspard's answer was, once more, negative.

Shealyne then questioned what was angering him.

Her husband stated that his wife was correct in that creating an heir would be difficult because he wasn't interested in necrophilia.

Shealyne frowned, Gaspard laughed.

And all things considered, the night went rather well.

If you believe the rumors, that is." The Storyteller spoke, a younger man blinking, taking in the story.

"But who in their right mind would not be upset of their spouse's horrid condition and more concerned of procreating?"

"Orlesians, my friend. Orlesians..."


End file.
